Lab Rat of the Caribbean
by SaxiActingChick05
Summary: Greg gets thrown into the 17th century after a car accident. Can he keep himself sane as he encounters the crew of The Black Pearl. Can they trust him? Goes between Worlds. Might be more POTC than CSI. CSIPOTC first story of its kind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Greg Sanders sighed as he got into his car to go to work. It was ending up to be one of the worst days of his life. His water had been shut off because a water main broke on his street, his electricity line had been cut off dew to a freak construction accident trying to fix the water main, his cat had gotten out of his apartment and he couldn't find her, it started to rain and he had his windows rolled down in his car and finally, he was late to work due to the power outage. It was not his day.  
  
He pulled out of his parking lot and turned down the street to head to work. Speeding down the Strip, trying not to be any later was usual for him. But he couldn't account for the plot that the Fates had for him.  
  
"Come on.. Move it!" Greg growled as a car pulled out infront of him at 20 miles per hour.  
  
He yelled a few choice words and growled again. "Grissom is going to kill me!"  
  
He turned down a street that took him off the Strip and closer to CSI. He pushed the speed a little and sped his car down the wet road. He sighed as the rain started pouring harder.  
  
"This weather isn't natural." Greg groaned turning on his windshield wipers on.  
  
He saw something in the road and sweavered to the right, do to his speed made him hydroplane into a large tree in a small park, that was less than 2 blocks from CSI.  
  
The last thing Greg saw was a bright orange and yellow light, it was warm and welcoming, sort of pulling. Greg then passed out.  
  
Ana Maria was looking out over the water hoping for a sign of wind. The Black Pearl had been adrift for a grand total of 3 days now. Jack was perfectly content on waiting out a breeze. Ana Maria was having the thought of causing a mutiny and having him row them to Tortuga, and kicking off Elizabeth and Will. She looked straight ahead then to the helm, Jack was leaning up against it, almost asleep.  
  
"Hey! Ana Maria!" Gibbs said from behind her causing her to jump and frown.  
  
"What is it now Gibbs?" Ana Maria growled not turing towards him.  
  
"I know why we are adrift." Gibbs said leaning on the rail next to her. "Its because we have two women on board."  
  
"Gibbs. Stop right there. I will throw you into the sea. I will." Ana Maria growled in a low voice staring out onto the horizen, noticing something floating but chosing to ignore it.  
  
The sound of someone giggled pulled Ana Maria's attention from the floating object.  
  
"Will! Stop that!" Elizabeth giggled wacthing Will you was sneaking up behind Jack, who spun around when she started talk.  
  
"Very clever dear William, never sneak up on a pirate." Jack smirked.  
  
"Thank you, Elizabeth." Will Frowned. "Jack the crew is starting to get restless..."  
  
"It's Capitan!" Jack growled in a low voice. "The wind will come. Tell them to relax. It's.. kind of a.. break. Before we get to Tortuga."  
  
"What ever you say... 'Capitan'" Will said going to the railing where Ana Maria, Gibbs and a still giggling Elizabeth were located.  
  
"Let me lock him in the brig Will. I'll make him get out to sweeps and row us to Tortuga if I have to. We need a breeze!" Ana Maria said in a low voice.  
  
"Don't talk like that, Ana." Elizabeth said.  
  
"It's Ana Maria woman! Not Ana!" Ana Maria growled.  
  
"Ok, Ok. Calm down." Will said looking at Jack who was looking at his compass.  
  
Elizabeth sighed and looked out onto the horizen. "Will? Do you see that?" She asked pointing out to a floating speck on the water.  
  
"Yes, let me go get a spy glass." Will said going up the stairs to Jack.  
  
"Looks like wreckage to me." Gibbs said, "Maybe another ship was adrift and the capitan blew it up.. or maybe it was the Navy.."  
  
Ana Maria rolled her eyes. "It's probably from a shipwreck from the storm five days ago."  
  
Will came back down with Jack's spy glass. "It's... a board with... something on it."  
  
Ana Maria took the glass from Will. "It's a person. Must have survived the storm."  
  
"We should help them!" Elizabeth said. "We need to! Please!"  
  
"But..." Ana Maria said handing the spy glass to Gibbs. "It's not up to us. It's up to Jack."  
  
"I'll take care of it!" Elizabeth said huffing and going to Jack. "Capitan Sparrow!"  
  
"What is it now, Mrs. Turner." Jack sighed.  
  
"There is someone adrift on a board and I want them brought aboard to be looked after."  
  
"It's not the easy Elizabeth." Jack said. "How do I know that they won't try to take my Pearl."  
  
"That's your paranoia talking. Please? If not, I will make the rest of this trip, a living hell." Elizabeth growled.  
  
"Please, you can't take me out all by your onesies." Jack smirked.  
  
"Try me." Elizabeth said with glare.  
  
Jack shifted nervously. "Ok. Ok. Pick the person up. But they are off my ship as soon as we get to Tortuga!"  
  
"Thank you Jack!" Elizabeth smiled and yelled. "Ana Maria! Mr. Gibbs! Get them on board!"  
  
Jack frowned. "For the last time Elizabeth, it's Capitan!"  
  
"I can call you Jack." She smiled. "Or, I will tell everyone the truth about how you got off the island the first time."  
  
Jack glared at her. "You have a fine point there my lady."  
  
Ana Maria, Gibbs, Cotton and a few other crew members pulled the person from the sea.  
  
"He looks... strange." Ana Maria said as Gibbs and Will set him on the deck.  
  
"His clothing is different." Will said titling his head slightly.  
  
"His hair is extremly short." Elizabeth said standing next to Will.  
  
"He looks like he has been through a few explosions and wars." Gibbs said.  
  
"Ana Maria! Take the wheel!" Jack yelled from the Helm.  
  
"Aye Capitan!" Ana Maria ran up and took hold of the wheel looking somewhat confused but didn't question him, Jack went down to the discovery.  
  
"He looks ill." Elizabeth said feeling the mans forhead. "He's quite warm."  
  
"Will take him to Ana Maria's cabin, please." Jack said. "Elizabeth, can you care for him?"  
  
"I'll try, I have a limited knowlage." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Let's just get him awake and keep him alive till Tortuga. All right?" Jack said starting back toward the helm. "I'll send in Ana Maria to help you."  
  
Will picked up the man and carried him below deck.  
  
"Thank you Jack." Elizabeth smiled and went down after Will.  
  
"Capitan, where are you putting him?" Ana Maria asked.  
  
"Your cabin. Go help Elizabeth take care of him. I need him alive, if someone is looking for him, he ends up dead on my ship, it will not be a good place for me to be." Jack started to rant.  
  
"Calm down. I'll go help her." Ana Maria said going towards the stairs, "But I am not accountable for my actions if she ends up in the brig."  
  
"Just, don't let her get to you Ana Maria." Jack said.  
  
"Easy for you to say Jack!" Ana Maria smirked going down the stairs and across the deck and the below deck.  
  
Jack grew red in the face. "It's Capitan Jack Sparrow! Not just Jack!" He yelled loudly, causing Mr. Cotton's parrot to squawk loudly and ruffle his feathers. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for all who reviewed. It will be an intersting ride. And I love plot bunnies!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Greg was floating on what felt to him a soft cloud, everything around him was black, but he was warm... very warm. He couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. He was in a peaceful place. He was content.  
  
Will layed the man on the bed. Elizabeth soon came into the cabin.  
  
"Will, would you please get some of your spare clothes for him?" Elizabeth asked feeling the mans forhead.  
  
"Of course." Will said exiting the cabin. Ana Maria nodded to him as he passed her going into her cabin.  
  
"Ok. I need you to get me a few things from the galley. I need cloth and a bowl of water, and Rum please. Do not tell Jack about the rum." Ana Maria said as she entered.  
  
Elizabeth nodded and left the room.  
  
Ana Maria sighed. "Ok boy, lets see what is wrong with you." She started to feel around on top of his shirt around his ribs. She frowned, she felt breaks on his ribs.. "That's painful." She said to herself quietly. He had quite a few cuts and scarpes on his arms and his face. She looked at his clothing and tilted her head. His shirt had buttons and was wildly colored. She started to unbutton his shirt but stopped. "I will wait till we get some dry clothes." she said softly. A knock came to the door. "Enter."  
  
Will came in with a shirt and some pants. "This should do. Do you require any help Ana Maria?"  
  
"No. I am fine. Just help your bride get the things I need." Ana Maria said. "I will get him into the dry clothing."  
  
"As you wish." Will said exiting the cabin.  
  
Ana Maria sighed and changed the man, leaving his shirt off so she could wrap his ribs and put the strange clothes on a chair.  
  
Elizabeth entered with a bowl of water, a shirt, and a small bottle of rum.  
  
"Thank you." Ana Maria said taking the bowl and the rum. "Rip the shirt into strips please." She got up and went over to her chest and pulled out a long strip of cloth that resembled a corset.  
  
Elizabeth started to rip the shirt. "Will, will never forgive me for this."  
  
"Oh hush. Let me figure this out." Ana Maria said taking a step towards the man. He let out a soft groan and she jumped back. "He is waking up."

* * *

Greg suddenly felt pain. He was no longer floating in warmth, but felt like he was slammed into the earth and now was freezing and in a great amount of pain. He took in a breath and hissed softly. 'Let me be in a hospital.' he thought hopefully. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked.  
  
"Sir? Can you hear me?" a soft accented voice asked him.  
  
"Yes." He said hoarsly. He let his eyes adjust to the lack of light. He wasn't in a hospital. Two women were looking at him one black dressed in a shirt and pants, and one white in a dress.  
  
"We found you adrift. You are lucky to be alive. My name is Elizabeth Turner." The white one said softly gently laying her hand on his forehead.  
  
"I'm Ana Maria. It seems that you have a few broken ribs. I was just about to wrap your chest when you woke up. What is your name?" Ana Maria asked him, distracting him as she started to wrap his chest.  
  
"Greg... Greg Sanders." He hissed as Ana Maria finished her wrapping.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Sanders." Elizabeth said smiling gently. "You are going to be ok."  
  
"I'm cold." Greg said softly blinking a few times.  
  
Elizabeth helped him with the shirt, it was a little big for him, but it would work. "Does that help?"  
  
"A little. Where am I?" Greg asked as Ana Maria layed a cool cloth across his forhead causing him to the flinch and hiss in pain.  
  
"You have a fever Mr. Sanders. She's trying to lower it. You are on the Black Pearl."  
  
Greg's face went into one of confussion. "Where?"  
  
"We are in the Caribbean, on a ship." Ana Maria said rolling her eyes. "Does your head hurt also?"  
  
"Just a bit. This must be a nightmare... or a coma dream." Greg muttered.  
  
"Coma?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I'm dreaming." Greg said softly to himself.  
  
"He's delierious Elizabeth. He needs to sleep. The fever is getting to him." Ana Maria said.  
  
Greg looked at the women. "I am tired..."  
  
"Then sleep Mr. Sanders. We will awaken you later." Elizabeth said as Greg closed his eyes and drifted back into an unpleastent sleep.  
  
"He is quite sick isn't he?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Aye. Try to keep him cool. I need to speak to Captain Jack." Ana Maria said getting up from next to the bed.  
  
"I will." Elizabeth said sitting next to the bed.

* * *

Ana Maria walked out on deck and sighed as she walked up to the helm. Still no wind.  
  
"Any news on our.. guest?" Jack asked.  
  
Ana Maria sighed, "I'm sure he has broken ribs, I wrapped him as best as I could. Elizabeth is keeping him cool, he has a fever and his face and arms are covered in cuts and scapes, I'll clean them after I get back. And his name is Greg Sanders. Well... thats what he told us anyways. As so as I finish cleaning him up, I will have someone move him. He's moving out of my cabin."  
  
"Where the hell am I going to put him?" Jack said looking at her.  
  
"Anywhere then with me." Ana Maria said. "I can stand Elizabeth for only a short time. I want my cabin back!"  
  
Jack looked at her as if she was insane. "No."  
  
Ana Maria rasied and eyebrow. "What did you just say?"  
  
"He's staying in your cabin."  
  
"Fine. Ok." Ana Maria said turing away from him and going back to the main deck. "I'll just take your cabin!"  
  
"Gibbs! Take the Helm!" Jack yelled as he ran after her. "I do not think so! It's the Captain's cabin! _My_ cabin!"  
  
"Then put him in your cabin!" Ana Maria yelled back.  
  
Jack growled in a low tone. "Listen to me, first mate. I order you to keep him in your cabin."  
  
Ana Maria stiffened. "Aye Captain." She walked down the stairs to reach below deck. "He just pulled rank on me.. This is the first time.. BLOODY PIRATE!"

* * *

Elizabeth sighed as Greg started to toss and turn even with his broken ribs. "Come on.. please wake up before you hurt yourself."  
  
Greg's eyes opened quickly as he gasped for air and looked around quickly.  
  
"Are you ok?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Lab... Grissom. I need to get to the lab.. Sara's in trouble..." Greg muttered.  
  
"Calm down. Calm down you are going to injure yourself further." Elizabeth said putting another cool cloth on his forhead.  
  
Greg calmed down a bit. "I need to get to my lab... I have evidence to process...."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked. "Evidence? Process? Lab? Are you an officer?"  
  
Greg sighed. "No. I just work for some. I need to call them. I think I had an accident on the way to work."  
  
Elizabeth looked at him sideways. "Call?"  
  
Greg then remember where he was. On a ship, in the Caribbean. The name sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.  
  
"Are you still cold?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yes. I am freezing." Greg said shaking his head to clear his thoughts.  
  
Elizabeth rose and pulled another blanket over him. "I'm sure you'll be ok. Just rest."  
  
Greg sighed and nodded in defeat. 'She's worse then Catherine after the explosion.' 


	3. Chapter 3

An: mutters and looks around Ok. I can take the crit.. but please stop saying stop for the sake of all fanfic writers everywhere... I have read a many a thing that seemed.. impossible.. implausable.. But just.. hear me out.. read it for a while THEN tell me I suck. K? There will be more Vegas in this chapter. If you want.. Email me at Saxichick05 at msn . com  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Catherine sighed as she paced the ICU waiting room floor. Nick was sitting in a chair looking out the window. Grissom was on the phone with Greg's grandmother, Sara was messing with one of the large puzzles on a table that someone had started, and Warrick kept looking out the door and down the hallway.  
  
"It's your fault." Catherine said looking at Grissom after he hung up the phone.  
  
"How is it my fault?" Grissom asked looking slightly confussed.  
  
"You know how he is when he is late. You threatened to have him fired!" Catherine snapped.  
  
"After being 3 hours late." Sara said not looking up from the puzzle. "Not 30 minutes."  
  
Warrick sighed. "At least someone found him."  
  
Nick looked from the window. "Yeah. But.. they won't let us see him. It's been 4 hours."  
  
"It's because we aren't family." Grissom said. "His grandmother can't make it until tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Will the doctor tell us anything at least?!" Catherine asked.  
  
"I talked to the doctor an hour ago. Once they get the test results back, they will come talk to us." Grissom sighed.  
  
Catherine sat down next to Nick and sighed. "They better."  
  
The doctor walked in as if on cue. "Mr. Grissom?"  
  
Grissom sighed. "Doctor Roberts. How is he.. Whats going on?"  
  
Doctor Roberts motioned for him to sit down. "Well... Mr. Sanders is in bad shape. He has multipul broken ribs, a broken collar bone, broken wrist. But what is worrying me is his head injury. He has contusions deep within his brain and swelling. At this moment.. he's in a coma."  
  
Everyone looked at the doctor.  
  
"If the swelling doesn't go down in the next few days, we will have do go in and releive the pressure." Doctor Roberts said looking at everyone. "I have your number Mr. Grissom. If anything changes I shall call you. I recommend that you five go home and rest. All we can do now.. Is wait."  
  
Grissom sighed. "Thank you doctor."  
  
Doctor Roberts nodded and walked out the door.  
  
Sara looked up from the puzzle. "Someone should stay.."  
  
"No. We need to get some sleep." Grissom said.  
  
Everyone gave him a look. "I'm staying here." He sighed.  
  
"We'll take turns. Till shift starts." Catherine said. "Then whoever isn't on a case, can come back here till visiting hours are over."  
  
Grissom nodded. "I'll call later. Now go!"  
  
Everyone got up and walked toward the door. "If anything happens.. call." Nick said.  
  
"I was planning on it." Grissom said as they went to the elevator.  
  
Grissom turned and walked into the ICU unit. It was late, but the nurses didn't give him a second look. He found Greg's room and went in. He had only seen Greg once before in a hospital bed. After the explosion, a few days after. And still he was ball of energy. Grissom took a seat next to the bed and sighed. "Well.. I hope you are having a nice dream."  
  
If he only knew what was going on in Greg's head. He would have taken that back.  
  
An 2: This will tie me over till I can find my mind after this showcase I am doing for summer theatre is over. Sorry for the shortness 


End file.
